Crystal Dreams
by Letselina
Summary: [COMPLETED was Someday the Dream Will End] What would happen if Yuna didn't question Yunalesca and went on with the Final Summoning? Who would she choose as her Final Aeon? And what would become of the others?
1. To Zanarkand

_A/N: I've rewritten some of the chapters with the correct dialouge from the game. I hope you all enjoy._  
  
**.:Crystal Dreams:.**

**Chapter One  
-To Zanarkand-**  
  
Yuna stared into fire. _"Why does it have to end like this?"_ she wanted to know. The ruins of the lost machina city Zanarkand seemed as gloomy as her fate. Tears burned in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong. Her concentration was broken by the touch of her guardian, Tidus. Yuna looked at his hand on her shoulder, then up at him. She knew he would fight for her life, but in the end, nothing would save her. She was doomed like her father.   
  
She watched him as he looked at the ruins of the metropolis he once lived in. Silently, she walked to the cliffside, gazing at the distant hills. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For giving me everything I wanted in my journey. Laughter, joy, happiness, and..." she paused. Maybe it was a little too soon to say it. She didn't want to let the feeling go away.  
  
Tidus smiled softly. "It's okay," he said.  
  
Yuna nodded once, looking away as a tear traced its way down her cheek.  
  
"Yunie," her cousin said, standing beside her. "You don't have to do this," she whispered. Rikku had to try, at least one more time. She couldn't let her best friend and relative die.  
  
"Rikku, I have to. I have no choice. I don't want you to die because of Sin." Yuna felt her face beginning to turn red.  
  
"But there has to be a way! We just need time!"  
  
"That's enough Rikku," said the stern voice of Lulu. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed but she obviously was trying to hide her tears. She whispered something to Rikku and led her away, looking back at her "little sister" for a moment.  
  
Yuna looked down. "I wish I didn't have to do this," she confided to Tidus.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she began to sob silently. "Shh," he whispered, "we'll find a way."  
  
The young summoner wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "I hope so..." The summoner and blitzball player stood together, holding each other until the sun finally set. Yuna broke from his embrace, "I just need to be alone for a bit." She walked backwards up the hill until he was no longer in her sight. Sitting down, she reached in the pocket of her dress for a sphere. But it was gone!  
  
Yuna's guess was that she dropped it. But she had another one. She'd just have to record a new one. Maybe it was for the best. She had a lot more things to say now. Turning it on, she focused onto the magnificent sunset.  
  
"Hello everybody," she began. "If you're watching this, Sin is dead. But I am too. And I want to thank everyone again. You all gave me so much laughter, joy, happiness, and... love--"

* * *

Back at the camp, Rikku and Tidus traded ideas. "What if Yunie summons the final aeon, then runs away! I mean, I don't think the aeon chases her!" Rikku suggested.  
  
"Maybe. Or she could protect herself with white magic," Tidus guessed.  
  
"It's not going to work," said Auron. The oldest guardian walked over to the energetic two. "Nothing you do will work."  
  
"Didn't you want to save Braska when you were his guardian?" Rikku asked, "He was your best friend, wasn't he? And you'd rather've died than him, wouldn't you've?"  
  
Auron shook his head. "You can't do anything about the past. It's pointless to dwell on it. Same goes with the inevitable. Yuna chose this path. She knew the consequences but she wanted to free Spira of Sin."  
  
"But Sin will just be reborn!" Tidus argued.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe this time it won't. You don't know if you try."  
  
"You were the same, weren't yah Auron?" Rikku asked, determined to know.  
  
"I was foolish, yes."  
  
"Not foolish," Rikku said, "What you do now is foolish."  
  
Auron glared at the young Al Bhed. He walked away, for once without words to say.  
  
"The nerve of that guy sometimes," Rikku muttered.  
  
Tidus sat back. "He's saved our butts more than once Rikku. Especially mine."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not so sure he's out to save Yuna."  
  
The two gave up on ideas for the moment. They needed time to straighten their thoughts. Tidus thought about everything that had happened. This was his story. The Fayth wanted him to defeat Sin once and for all. But he didn't know if that was even possible. He'd find a way. Someday. The blitzer knew that he had to save Yuna. The only question was: How?  
  
Yuna walked back down to the camp, making sure the sphere was still in her pocket. Everyone looked at her, fearful of her future. "Let's go," she said quietly. 


	2. Faced with a Choice

**.:Crystal Dreams:.**

**Chapter Two  
-Faced with a Choice-**  
  
Yuna and her guardians finally set out for their final walk together, and pass the final ordeal. Everyone was quiet, and the soft tranquility of the place didn't help. Yuna and Tidus walked hand in hand, but neither could look at the other. They came upon a half-standing building where pyreflies glided through the air.  
  
"Journeyer of the long road, name yourself," an elderly, unsent man spoke.  
  
Yuna stepped forward. "I am the summoner Yuna, from the island of Besaid."  
  
"Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have traveled," he peered into Yuna's eyes, "Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go." And with that he faded away.  
  
Yuna drew a long breath. "Let's go." They walked through the building, seeing many apparitions and visions. Finally they came to the Chamber of the Fayth, which Yuna walked in alone. She closed her eyes as the elevator took her down. But when she opened her eyes, she saw something strange. "Nothing is here..." Yuna ran back to her friends.  
  
"Sir Auron! Everyone!" she cried.  
  
Everyone jumped on the elevator and hurried to the Fayth.  
  
"This isn't a Fayth," Yuna said. "It's just an empty statue."  
  
"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone," said the unsent man who had greeted them first. "But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." And he disappeared through a door.  
  
"Auron! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Tidus said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" the Al Bhed, Rikku, demanded.  
  
"If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" he asked, more to Yuna.  
  
Yuna swallowed her fear. "I'm not going back."  
  
Her Ronso guardian, Kimahri, stepped forward. "Kimahri knows. Kimahri go first. Yuna is safe. Kimarhi protect."  
  
"Thank you Kimahri," she whispered, hurrying into the room. Slowly, everyone followed.  
  
Before them stood a lovely woman, immersed in pyreflies. Most of them wandered away but some still remained.  
  
"Lady Yunalesca..." Yuna said in awe.  
  
"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning will be yours. Now, choose," Yunalesca gestured to the guardians, "You must choose the one whom I will change to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."  
  
Yuna and her guardians gasped, taken aback by what she said.  
  
Lady Yunalesca began to explain, "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path. When you have chosen, come to me." The fist summoner to defeat Sin turned away and walked out.  
  
A vision of Yuna's father, Tidus' father, and Auron ran past them. They watched as Yunalesca gave the same speech.  
  
"Let me become the Fayth," said Jecht. And so it was done.  
  
Yuna stood still, her body trembling. "_I have to take one of their lives as well as mine?!"_ she cried inside.  
  
"There has to be a way!" Tidus yelled. "I'm not gonna just sit here and watch Yuna, and one of us, die!" If looks could kill, Tidus would have burst into flame.  
  
Everyone else was silent, watching Yuna.  
  
"Yuna," Tidus said a bit calmer, "this is my story. And I want you to be with me until 'the end'. You don't have to do this."  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus. "Is that all it is? _Your_ story? What about my story? I want to bring Spira peace. That's my dream. I don't want to see innocent children be killed, or seperated from their families. I don't want to send the dead to the Farplane. I don't want to fall down the spiral of death but I don't have a choice!" Yuna cried.  
  
"Yes you do!" argued Rikku. "You don't have to die for Spira! We'll find another way!"  
  
"NO!" Yuna shouted. "I don't have a choice! I've come this far and I'm not turning back!"  
  
"That's right," said Lulu quietly. "If one of us has to become a fayth... I volunteer."  
  
"Me too Yuna," Wakka said.  
  
"Kimahri help Yuna fight Sin," the Ronso guardian spoke.  
  
Rikku and Tidus looked at each other helplessly. They knew they had lost. "Yunie," Rikku whispered, "I still don't think it's right, but I'll fight until the end for you. Even if you choose me to be the fayth."  
  
Yuna nodded, closing her eyes. Soft sobs escaped her lips. "I just need time to think."  
  
"We can go somewhere else on the airship," Rikku suggested, "We won't tell Pops about this."  
  
"O-okay," Yuna stuttered. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
The silence between the group was deafening as they walked out.  
  
"Yuna," Auron said, pulling her away from the group.  
  
"Yes Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't offer any more service to you. My time in this world has long expired."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Auron closed his eyes as pyreflies began to surround him.  
  
"You're unsent?!"  
  
"Yes. And I know your other friends will get you to Sin safely. I can't stay any longer."  
  
Yuna nodded. "Thank you Sir Auron," she smiled slightly, "I'll always remember this."  
  
Auron's body became immersed in mystical pyreflies, and slowly faded away.  
  
The others watched from a bit farther off. Tidus bobbed his head once. He had known Auron was unsent for quite a while. They waited until Yuna caught up, then walked outside the building. Cid's airship was waiting outside.  
  
Yuna put on a bright smile, and followed the others onto the giant machina ship.  
  
"Yuna! You ain't gonna...?" Cid couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"I'm thinking about it," Yuna said firmly, "Can you take us to Kilika? I want to see the sunset again."  
  
"Right!" Cid said, "To Kilika and step on it!" he yelled to Brother.


	3. Decision Making

**.:Crystal Dreams:.**

**Chapter Three  
-Decision Making-**  
  
Yuna stepped off the airship onto the dock of Kilika, the boards creaking under her boots. The sun was beginning to touch the horizon of the area where she had performed her first sending. The small village was being rebuilt already. She wandered out to the forest, alone. She could protect herself now if needed. There were so many things she feared, and yet... The smiles on the villagers faces as she walked through Kilika told her she had to. There was no turning back. There was always a chance that Sin would be defeated this time and not come back. She found herself standing at the bottom of a staircase, now somewhat destroyed.  
  
Sitting down at the base of the stairs, Yuna tried to think of the possibilities. "Lulu..." she said quietly. "What do you think?" she asked one of the monkeys sitting near her. It tilted its head at her, listening attentively. "She was the first to offer her life. And she's like my big sister, that's a close bond. But..." Yuna sighed. "Lulu could have so much more in life if she continued to live." The monkey twitched slightly, a few of its friends joining her. "Wakka?" the monkeys continued to listen. "Well, him and Chappu were always my good friends. And he'd die to protect the teachings... but I wanted him to go back to blitzball..." Yuna sighed again. "Kimahri," she said, "has watched over me since I was little. He'll go with any choice I decide. But the Ronso need his leadership and protection... Oh..." Yuna held her head in her hands. "I don't think I could ever ask Rikku. I know she meant it when she said she would fight for me, even if I picked her... but I know she doesn't want to be picked. She doesn't want me to do it at all..." Yuna bit her lower lip, "Neither do I anymore..."  
  
A monkey jumped in her lap, nuzzling her hand.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone? All right?" she laughed slightly. "Now I'm talking to the monkeys. All that's left is Tidus."  
  
Another monkey jumped up to her, and soon she was surrounded by a group of them.  
  
"You think I should make Tidus the Final Aeon?"  
  
The monkeys screeched.  
  
"I... would be with him then, in the Farplane that is. I don't think he'd ever find his Zanarkand. Do you think he'd want to? He didn't offer or anything..." Yuna sniffled slightly, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I think I will. Our bond is... love."

* * *

"What can we do?" Rikku wondered.  
  
"I guess we just have to wait and find out who she picks," Tidus sighed.  
  
The Al Bhed sat on the dock, kicking her feet in the water. "Oooh, it's just not fair!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why can't Yunie just listen and give us more time?"  
  
"She can't," Lulu said, walking into the conversation. "Yuna knows that if she waits much longer, more lives will be destroyed."  
  
"It's still not fair," Rikku said softly, tears escaping her eyes.  
  
Tidus fought to keep his tears to himself, but knew it was a pointless battle. He loved Yuna. Her kindness, thoughtfulness, dreams, determination, everything. She had taken his heart and claimed it for her own. She just wouldn't listen to them. He stood up. He'd go offer to become the Final Aeon for her. Tidus knew he'd be better off dying beside her than living in this world without her. Walking through the forest, he remembered first coming to Spira. All his questions about things like aeons, summoners, Yevon, sendings, ideas, and beliefs. Everything was so different. Looking up, he saw Yuna sitting at the base of the staircase they had once raced up. Taking a deep breath, he approached her.  
  
Yuna glanced up, seeing the star blitzball player walking towards her. _"I guess I'll ask him now..."_  
  
"Hey," he said casually, hiding the tears that had were bound to fall.  
  
"Hello," Yuna said quietly.  
  
"Listen I--" they both started.  
  
Yuna smiled at him, "You first."  
  
"Well... t-there's a few things. I hope you understand, and realize, that... I love you Yuna," Tidus spoke.  
  
The summoner nodded. She knew and understood, but she wondered if he knew she loved him back.  
  
"And I want to..." he took another breath, "Yuna, I will become the Final Aeon for you. I'd just... I don't think I could live without you."  
  
"Oh..." Yuna said softly, looking away. "I guess... that's what I came to tell you. I've chosen..."  
  
"You have?" Tidus looked at her, an inquisitive look on his face.  
  
Yuna nodded. "I want you to become my Final Aeon. I want you by my side..." she looked up at him, "until the end."  
  
Tidus smiled weakly. "Not until the end. Always."  
  
"Right," Yuna returned the weak smile. "So... is there anywhere else you'd like to go before we head back to Zanarkand?"  
  
I'm... content. As long as you're ready," Tidus took Yuna's hand in his as they began to walk back through the forest.  
  
"I love you too," Yuna said quietly as they reached the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Aww. At least there's one happy ending!" Rikku said, a soft grin on her face. She stood in front of them, with Yuna's other guardians.  
  
"Well that explains what happened at the Macalania Spring, ya?" Wakka joked.  
  
Lulu smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
"Did Yuna choose?" Kimahri asked as they boarded the airship.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Back to Zanarkand, Pops!" Rikku ordered.


	4. The Final Aeon

******.:Crystal Dreams:.**

**Chapter Four  
-The Final Aeon-**  
  
"Have you chosen?" Yunalesca inquired.  
  
"Yes," Yuna said. She looked and sounded confident, but she had never been more afraid in her entire life.  
  
"Who shall I make the Final Aeon?"  
  
Yuna looked at her guardians, each with a look on uncertainity and fear plastered on their faces. Glancing at Tidus she felt her heart sink lower. Turning back to Yunalesca, "My guardian, Tidus... star player of the Zanarkand Abes," she said with a weak smile.  
  
"You serious?" Wakka asked.  
  
Yuna turned to the others, nodding. "Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon were lovers. Her Calm lasted twenty years. I'm hoping mine will last longer. It took me... a long time to choose, and it's come down to this. Thank you... all of you."  
  
"See ya man," Wakka said, exhaling. "We'll miss yah." He gave Tidus once last bear hug.  
  
Lulu set a calm hand on his shoulder, "You made the journey exciting. I hope you find your way back home."  
  
"Kimahri is proud to have fought with you," the Ronso said.  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus, angrily. "I thought you wanted to stop it. But I guess I was wrong." She crossed her arms, tears creeping down her face.  
  
"Rikku..." Tidus sighed, "I'm sorry. Maybe you can find a way someday..."  
  
The Al Bhed walked up to the blitzball player, "I will find a way. Don't you worry." She hugged him tightly. "But I'll never forgive you," she muttered omniously.  
  
Tidus looked down, "I don't blame you."  
  
"Come now, the time has come." Lady Yunalesca walked into the chamber behind her.  
  
"Bye everyone," Tidus said, following Yuna into the chamber.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus, her eyes shimmering, tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to say goodbye. You know I don't want to do this..."  
  
"Yuna," he said softly, taking her in his arms. "You know I don't want to either. But we have to be strong. For Spira. Right?"  
  
The summoner sobbed quietly. "It doesn't seem fair."  
  
"It's not." Tidus took Yuna's face in his hands. "But we'll be together in the Farplane... and children will sleep in their beds without fear. Just like you wanted." He brought his lips to hers, sharing their last tender kiss.  
  
"Thank you. You gave me everything I wanted. Laughter, joy, and love," Yuna said, her voice trembling.  
  
"I love you Yuna. I always will."  
  
"I love you too," Yuna whispered.  
  
Lady Yunalesca set her transparent hands on Tidus' shoulders. "It's time."  
  
Yuna gasped as she felt, or rather didn't feel, Tidus' arms around her. He slowly became transparent.  
  
"I love you," he said softly before disappearing.  
  
A soft aura began to glow around Yuna. After a moment, it faded away.  
  
"I have bestowed upon you your Final Aeon, Leviathan," Lady Yunalesca spoke.  
  
"Thank you," Yuna said quietly. She walked from the chamber, meeting her friends once more.  
  
"It's over?" Rikku asked. Her face was red with tears streaked across her face.  
  
Yuna nodded solemnly. "Tomorrow... I confront Sin."


	5. The Final Summoning

**.:Crystal Dreams:.**

**Chapter Five  
-The Final Summoning-**  
  
Yuna stood at the edge of the Calm Lands, watching as people ran in fear. Sin was coming. Just like she wanted it to. Turning to face her guardians, she took a deep breath, the tears still crawling down her cheeks. "Goodbye everyone," she whispered, handing Lulu a sphere. "I want you all to go to the woods until it's over. I don't want anyone else to die."  
  
"Yunie..." the Al Bhed girl sobbed. She wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin's neck. "You can always turn back."  
  
"I'm sorry Rikku," Yuna said firmly. "I have to do this." She hugged her blonde guardian and turned to her Ronso friend. "Goodbye Kimahri."  
  
"Kimahri will miss Yuna. But Yuna strong. Defeat Sin. Bring long Calm."  
  
"Oh thank you Kimahri," Yuna said, tears falling stronger. She hugged the blue beast, only reaching his chest. She then faced Lulu and Wakka. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Say hi to Chappu for me, ya?" Wakka tried to be cheery but the tears falling from his eyes told everything.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
Lulu softly embraced her 'little sister'. "We hope for the best."  
  
"Me too. Enjoy the Calm," she said with a small smile. Giving everyone a last embrace, she watched them run into the Macalania Woods. Turning sharply on her heel, she saw the monstrous being that was Sin. "This is the last time, we fight together, okay?" Yuna whispered, holding a hand over her heart. Taking out her summoner's staff, she stepped forward. "Leviathan, come forth," she said softly, twirling her rod in her hands. The ground began to crack under her, spraying out high pressured water. A mirror like portal pulled out of the ground in front of her, sparkling with light. She could see her sorry reflection in the water as a bluish scaley arm came out. Then an entire body of a water dragon. What suprised her most was the Zanarkand Abes symbol dangling from a silver chain. "Tidus..." she said his name one last time as she fell to her knees. The Final Summoning did as promised: take the very breath out of her lungs. She was so tired she couldn't protect herself from the giant scaley body flying towards her.  
  
Yuna found herself floating in an abyss, but not a dark void. A soft light seemed to glow all around her, keeping her warm. "Tidus...?" she called out for her lover. "Tidus?"   
  
"Hello Yuna," said the purple hooded child. The Fayth of Bahamut.  
  
"Oh, hello. Where's Tidus?" she asked.  
  
"Sin," the Fayth answered simply.  
  
Tidus had told her that Sin was her father's guardian, Sir Jecht. But how that was possible...? _"Oh no..." _she thought, coming to a realization. That's how Sin came back. "Sin is now... Tidus..." Yuna gasped, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"That's right Yuna. Your Calm will last a while, and Tidus will return. As Sin. We had hoped you would be the one to defeat the cycle, but we were wrong. You failed us."  
  
"No... I'm sorry..." she whispered.

* * *

Tidus opened his cerulean eyes. He was in a strange, yet familiar place. "Zanarkand?" he said outloud.  
  
"Looks like it, doesn't it?"  
  
He spun around, facing a brunette man. Anger welled inside of him, "Dad?"  
  
"The one and only. So I see you beat Sin. But not for long," Jecht said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tidus demanded.  
  
"You will become Sin. Just as I was before you. And the cycle will continue until someone finally stops it," Jecht explained.  
  
"No..." Tidus stepped back, seeing the mistake. "But Yuna... we were supposed to fade away together and..." Hot tears fell from his eyes. "Damnit," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Jecht was slowly becoming transparent. "I'm leaving now... You are Sin..."  
  
"No!" Tidus cried out, punching at the fading figure that was his father. He fell to his knees, sobbing loudly.

* * *

Rikku was the first to emerge from the woods, hours later. "Yunie...?" she called out. The Calm Lands were much different. The Travel Agency was completely destroyed, but it would be quickly reubuilt. Battle marks scorched the ground and tall rocky boundaries. "Yunie..." She felt a comforting arm wrap around her shoulder. "She's really... gone... isn't she?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," the normally stoic Lulu said. Her voice trembled and tears threatened to fall. She still held the sphere tightly in her free hand.  
  
"Yuna defeat Sin. Kimahri proud but also sad," the Ronso spoke softly.  
  
"Everyone is, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
After a moment, Rikku began to bawl loudly. "They're gone!" she cried. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"Rikku, shh," Lulu said, embracing the Al Bhed tighter. "It's okay. Yuna would want us to be happy." She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"But I _let_ them die!" she screamed.  
  
No one tried to stop her crying, because all of them were. Kimahri let out a loud roar for his fallen friends.  
  
After a long silence of muted prayers and stifled sobs, they gathered around the black mage, "Here, let's... watch the sphere," Lulu said, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Clicking a switch, an image of a sunset appeared. The sun was just hardly peeking over the tops of the destroyed rubble that was once Zanarkand.  
  
_"Hello everybody," Yuna's voice spoke. "If you're watching this, Sin is dead. But I am too. And I want to thank everyone again. You all gave me so much laughter, joy, happiness, and... love. This journey was full of experiences I was glad to have. Sir Auron, I am so glad I was able to meet you. Having you as a guardian was a great honor. Yet I wonder... if there is something you know that we don't. I've never known a person to guard another summoner after their own summoner defeated Sin. Anyways, thank you, very much Sir Auron. Kimahri, remember when you tried to leave Besaid?" Yuna giggled softly as the sphere camera changed scenes to the other, dark horizon, "I asked you not to go, and you stayed. Thank you Kimahri. And I've always liked your broken horn. Thank you, so much, for everything. Wakka... Lulu... I'll never forget growing up in Besaid. We always had so much fun, us and Chappu. I know we were all sad when Chappu died. I think that's what really pushed me to becoming a summoner, even when you both refused to let me. I wanted to avenge his death, I think. But as we journeyed, I realized it wasn't only his death that would be in vain if I stopped. You two were the closest thing I had to family... no, you were family. My big brother and sister. But Wakka, please, forgive the Al Bhed. Don't let your grudge get in the way of possible friendships." Yuna sighed softly, "Oh Rikku. I know how much you wanted me to stop. And I truly am sorry, but I had to. I know what you think about the summoners sacrificing themselves... and I'm sorry. But this is something I must do. My sacrifice saves countless others. Please forgive me. I hope Uncle Cid and the others forgive me as well. Thank you for being my guardian. You got us out of a lot of problems. Thank you." Turning the sphere camera, Yuna's face appeared, and she waved. "I guess that leaves out you Tidus. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes. You never did take me to Zanarkand," she pouted slightly, "but that's okay. I hope you find your way there soon. I'm really happy you became my guardian. You gave me something... special. Love. I never knew what this would feel like, and I was feared I would never know. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined," she looked out to the horizon, a tear trickling down her cheek, "I-I just want to say, thank you for everything. Maybe... maybe that's why it hurts. When I... When I think about us never being together again at all... I'm afraid. But you, and everyone else, you make me feel safe. Like I can do it. I can beat Sin. And I want to beat Sin so you can all live... happily." She picked up the sphere, and started to walk down the path. "Thank you again everyone. I will miss you a lot. I hope you all live happily in what I hope will be a long, prosperous Calm. Goodbye."  
_  
"I do forgive you Yunie," Rikku whispered.  
  
"She really did love him... didn't she?" Lulu said quietly.  
  
"Ya. He loved her too. At least they're together in the Farplane, ya?" Wakka sighed.  
  
"Yuna's Calm will be long, and happy. Just like Yuna wanted," Kimahri nodded.


	6. Epilouge

_A/N: I now have the sequel up. Crystal Dreams II: Al Bhed Summoner. Please go read it, it will be longer than this one I promise._  
  
**.:Crystal Dreams:.**  
  
**Epilouge  
-The Next Day-**  
  
Rikku stood and walked to the edge of a dock, looking at the water surrounding Luca. Everyone was celebrating. But not Rikku. She was still angry with Yuna and Tidus. "You should have waited. I will find a way to defeat Sin. Forever. There will be an eternal Calm. The Al Bhed and the Yevonite's will live peacefully... I just want you here to see it Yunie. But you can't..." Rikku crossed her arms. "And you Tidus. You promised Pops... you promised not to let Yunie die. But you broke that promise. You're lucky you're dead. And you... you promised me... that we'd save Yuna. Well I won't let anymore summoners die. I'm going to defeat Sin forever. Just you wait."  
  
"Rikku, it's time," Lulu called.  
  
The Al Bhed nodded, and turned to follow her to the stage where Wakka and Kimahri were also waiting. She listened as Lulu spoke.  
  
"Ten years ago, we celebrated Lord Braska's Calm. Those ten years were bliss. But soon, Sin began to terrorize Spira again. Lady Yuna," she smiled softly, surprised at hearing herself say the name without tears, "became a summoner, much to the dismay of a few of us. She was the daughter of Lord Braska, and held her family's title high. She defeated Sin again, and brought the Calm back to Spira."  
  
The audience cheered as Lulu stepped back. But as Rikku stepped forward, they began to whisper softly. "Lady Yuna was... family to me. I tried to stop her, but she was determined to defeat Sin. For the people of Spira. Even after the Yevon religion disowned her." She let her words sink in for a moment, "And yet, you can all sleep without fear in your beds tonight,and for many more nights, because she fought for you. I did my best to guard Yunie, and in the end, her fate claimed her. What few here know, is that Yuna was my cousin. And I am Al Bhed."  
  
Gasps ran throughout the crowd. They knew that meant Yuna was part Al Bhed.  
  
Rikku faced her friends, recieving nods and smiles. "We will have a lot of tough battles, trying to heal Spira. But I know, together we can do it. We'll live happily, together. Just, one more thing..." the audience listened, "Lady Yuna's Calm will be long, and prosperous, if we work together." Stepping away, Rikku let Lulu speak some more, but she didn't listen much. There were other things she wanted to say. Like, 'I hope this is the last summoner sacrificed for your happiness...' but she knew Lulu and the other's would let her. Someday their dreams would end, and Sin would return. Until then, Rikku knew she had a lot of work to do.  
  
**End **


End file.
